


Of Muddy Sand & Bare Feet

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, AtsuKage isn't the focus just an element, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, M/M, Reminiscing, Supportive Miya Atsumu, Walks On The Beach, Written for Day One of #KageyamaWeek2020, the fact that that isnt a tag but "Supportive Miya Osamu" is frustrates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: “If you pick at the scab it won't get better Tobio.”He knew that, of course. In his twelve years of life he had learned that fact among many others, yet he still picked. It was annoying, the scab. Maybe this time if he picked it off carefully it wouldn't bleed and would just scar instead. Having a scar on the side of his palm would be much better than an annoying scab that itched every time he set the ball. He wouldn't even have it in the first place if he hadn’t fallen, but he was looking at the sun while walking again and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.orKageyama strolls the beach on a cloudy day and reminisces.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & His Mom, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Of Muddy Sand & Bare Feet

Sand filled the spaces between Kageyama's toes and he knew that it was going to suck to get the sand off him later on, but for now it didn’t matter. Kageyama watched the waves flow in and out while matching his breaths to their pace. He leaned back, sitting with his arms behind him and looked up. The sun stared back down at him and engulfed his body in its rays, he squinted at it before closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders.

...

_“Staring at the sun is bad for you,”_ he remembered his mom saying once when he was eight, maybe nine? They had just gotten to the park and he wanted to play volleyball but no one at the park knew how to play or wanted to learn. So, he sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the sandbox with the ball in his lap and looked up at the sun that was blistering his skin. After a while he heard his mom's voice and looked at her as she started to softly scold him. _“You don't want to hurt your eyes now Tobio. If you did, it would be hard to play volleyball right?”_ He shook his head and stood up, grabbing his mom's hand for support.

...

Kageyama returned his focus to the waves in front of him, picturing new shells soaking in the sand every time a wave receded. The grey sky melted with the water and a breeze blew through, making him shiver. It wasn’t a typical “beach day”, the weather was far from perfect and clouds flooded the sky with barely a peek of sun to be seen, but he far more enjoyed the days that were on the cooler side with no one else cohabiting the shore. He moved his arms from behind him to his lap as he shuffled his legs to sit in a crisscrossed form. Looking down he saw sand lightly masking his legs with specs of dirt, wood, and whatever else was mixed in there. Kageyama started picking at the bits and pieces, occasionally throwing aside the larger components.

...

_“If you pick at the scab it won't get better Tobio.”_ He knew that, of course. In his twelve years of life he had learned that fact among many others, yet he still picked. It was annoying, the scab. Maybe this time if he picked it off carefully it wouldn't bleed and would just scar instead. Having a scar on the side of his palm would be much better than an annoying scab that itched every time he set the ball. He wouldn't even have it in the first place if he hadn’t fallen, but he was looking at the sun while walking again and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Kindaichi and Kunimi chuckled at what they thought were Kageyama’s theatrics before realizing he was actually hurt and helped him up. Kindaichi brushed the dirt off his clothes when he was up and Kunimi murmured a _you’ll be okay, let's get you home_ while he held back tears.

...

Kageyama turned his head to the sound of voices traveling a bit away from him. Three teenage boys were barefoot walking down the barely-useful sand embedded wooden staircase to the beach with chairs in hand. _Huh, guess i'm not the only one today._ They put down their cheap beach chairs in a semi-circle before sitting in them and pulling out their phones. For a while it appeared as if they were just scrolling through social media and such before one of them pocketed their phone and got up. He heard a swear come out of the brown-haired boy's mouth before he pulled his foot up and picked at it. _Must've been some glass._ Kageyama soon became disinterested with them and they didn't bother him so he returned his focus to the scene in front of him. It was getting later in the afternoon so the tide was slowly creeping closer and he wondered how far it came in at night.

...

_“Tobio, you’ll hurt your feet if you run barefoot!”_ His mother shouted at him as he ran out of the house, but he was too far gone by then. In truth, it did hurt. The scorching hot pavement burned the soles of his feet as he ran and he hissed countless times but it was worth it. As long as he got to play it was worth it, and today him and Hinata were meeting up at the park to practice. He was well into his second year of high school by now, yet the seventeen year old still experienced the same euphoria tossing to Hinata that he did when their first quick connected. He constantly craved that feeling and the burn of his feet reminded him of it. Once the rough concrete shifted into blades of grass he paused for a moment and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The grass was still wet from that morning's dew and it soaked into his toes as he ran over to the already set up net. _“Bakayama what took you so long!?”_ He grinned at the voice that grew closer in seconds before stepping to the side, allowing Hinata to face plant into the dirt.

...

Kageyama stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes before heading towards the tide. His feet hit the low wave of water as his toes sunk into the wet sand. He put his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and started walking down the shoreline, watching his feet disappear and reappear in the soaking sand.

...

_“Tobio, are you doing alright?”_ His mom's voice sounded concerned and that was the last thing he ever wanted. He desperately wants to make his mom happy and while she constantly assures him that she does and always will, he wonders what the limitations are. What are the exceptions to that rule, because as much as he knows she loves him, he can't help but worry that if what he knows is said aloud, she won't. _“I’m fine.”_ His voice is hoarse and has an undertone of finality. _“By that alone, I know you're not.”_ Her body slowly sunk into the sheets on the side of his bed as he sat in the middle of it. She placed her hand on his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. _“I know you, Tobio. I also know you’re stubborn and won't tell me until you decide to. But please don't break yourself over this, you can tell me anything. I love you.”_ Her last few words had a tone of undeniable determination and definiteness that he couldn't ignore and he sighed. He leaned into his mom's shoulder and hugged her for a while before looking into her eyes and giving a nod.

...

As he fidgeted with the phone that resided in his hoodie pocket it vibrated from a notification. He stopped walking for a moment before continuing his stroll and ignoring the previous buzz. _It shouldn’t be too important._ He squeezed his toes everytime they sank, mushing the wet texture around. At one point he stepped on a stray stick that snapped, allowing pieces of wood to embed the bottom of his foot, but he only continued drifting through the mist infused shore.

...

Kageyama paced around the room while chewing each of his nails individually. Specs and flakes of keratin invaded his teeth but it only helped to prove as more of a distraction. He plopped onto the edge of his bed before zoning out completely. It was only when a hand slowly wrapped around his and pulled it out of his mouth did he realize Atsumu was there, crouched in front of him and giving him a soft smile.

 _"Chewin’ yer nails aint good fer ya Tobio-Kun."_

Kageyama rolled his eyes and murmured an _"I’m aware Atsumu."_

Atsumu scoffed before sitting next to the younger. _"So what's got ya freakin’ out?"_

Kageyama let out a hum before slouching into himself, hands now fighting each other as he fidgeted nervously. _"I- um. I really don’t want to tell you but um, our relationship is getting kind of serious now, right?"_ Atsumu gave an acknowledging nod, allowing him to continue without interruption. 

Kageyama abruptly stood up and walked to the other side of the room, still in front of Atsumu before sighing. _"I think you should know um-"_ He shook his head before continuing. _"No actually, you have to know, if you didn’t it wouldn’t be fair to either of us."_

At this point Atsumu was mildly concerned, the way his usually-blunt boyfriend was taking this long to tell him something was very peculiar. Tobio told him everything in a matter-factly manner, he even confessed in a straightforward statement that came out of nowhere, so the fact that he was taking so long to say something made his stomach pool in anxiety. _Did he want to break up? Did something bad happen? Was he hurt?_ Atsumu stopped his train of thoughts before they spiraled, he needed to listen to Tobio right now. 

_"So uh, before I say this just please don’t be mad I didn’t tell you earlier. I- I wanted to show you that I still have feelings for you um- regardless. I also didn’t want to worry about it unless it became serious and now it is and-"_ Atsumu cut him off. 

_"Yer rambling Tobio-Kun, it's alright. I won’t be mad, promise."_ He raised a pinky in the air to emphasise his words. Kageyama let out a breath and squeezed his eyes closed. 

_"I’m asexual."_

He didn’t dare open his eyes and stood as if he became a statue waiting for something, anything to let Kageyama know that Atsumu even heard him. Then, an _oh_. Kageyama slowly opened his eyes and looked at Atsumu perplexedly. 

_"Honestly Tobio-Kun, for a moment there I was worried ya murdered someone or somethin’."_

Atsumu let out a chuckle before patting a spot next to him on the bed. Kageyama gave a slight nod, still not daring to say a word, before cautiously strolling over to sit down. When he did, Atsumu wrapped an arm around his side and pulled him into his shoulder. 

_"So, what does this mean for ya?"_

...

Kageyama let out a deep breath as he stood still with his eyes closed. The water occasionally rubbing at his ankles and the chill of the nighttime air settling over him. Crickets were starting to chirp in the distance behind him and he could hear the crashes of the waves as they pulled as if they were attached to strings. When he opened his eyes he saw the sun beginning to set, infusing the sky with intense dark red shades. He sighed before turning around and began walking back to land, pulling out his phone as he walked. He chuckled when he saw 3 missed calls from Atsumu and a multitude of emoji-filled texts flooded in his notifications. Before he could read the texts his phone lit up with a phone call. The contact name “Best Setter Boyfriend” paired with a bunch of random heart emojis filled his sight. Atsumu snuck into his phone and changed it when Kageyama was asleep one night and he never bothered to change it. He looked fondly at the screen and swiped the accept button before bringing his phone up to his ear, one hand still in his pocket.

“Tobio-Kun!! Finally!! What kind of boyfriend are ya, ignorin’ me like that!?” He could picture Atsumu pouting and it only made his heart beat faster. 

“Anyways Tobio! I’ve got blankets in the dryer and a movie picked out with hot chocolate currently being prepared, care to join me?” 

Kageyama gave a slight nod before speaking. “Always, Atsumu. I'll be there soon.” 

A distant “Don’t be late!” could be heard as he brought the phone away from his ear and he smiled as he hung up. 

Giving one last look at the ocean behind him, he turned to wave at the sea before walking forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't intend for this to have AtsuKage? I've never even indulged myself in any AtsuKage content before, but I was writing and Atsumu just came to mind and he just seemed perfect, especially for supporting and comforting Tobio? Idk when i was writing and now read back, it just feels so perfect in the story? 
> 
> So thats how I became an AtsuKage shipper apparently (lighthearted).
> 
> Also Asexual Kageyama Tobio Supremacy. 
> 
> Anyways this was written for day one of [#KageyamaWeek2020](https://twitter.com/KageyamaWeek) with the prompt "beach". I won't be able to participate everyday but I think ill post at least one or two more fics for this week as well <3
> 
> My Twitter is [@kozumeaex](https://twitter.com/kozumeaex) if you want to talk or anything <3
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
